Make A Wish If You Dare
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: After Vicky sells Norm's lamp to Fred Fredburger, Norm goes on a spree causing chaos for his victims er masters. Rated T for swearing from Norm and his victims, er masters
1. Fred Fredburger

Disclaimer: All cartoons are owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Fox and all their associates.

* * *

><p>VICTIM MASTER 1 AKA FRED FREDBURGER

* * *

><p>Norm was sitting down inside his lamp. He said to himself, "I can't believe that nobody is stupid enough to rub my lamp for six months! I just can't wait to cause chaos to the next idiot who rubs this stupid thing. I oughta nuke it along with Timmy, Crocker and Canada!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, a certain elephant named Fred Fredburger was outside of the Turner household. Vicky was holding a yard sale. He approached the lamp. "Hey look, a fancy nacho jar!" Fred said being super stupid. "Hey Miss Lady how much for the fancy nacho jar?"<p>

Vicky responded by saying, "How much do you got?"

"I have twenty dollars and some nachos!"

"Then it's twenty dollars"

"Can I keep the nachos?"

"Sure whatever!"

"Yes!" Fred said walking away from Turner's household.

"I can't believe that sucker bought the twerps old lava lamp for twenty dollars." Vicky said to herself, "I better get all this stuff away before the twerp gains conscious or his parents come home. "

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, "Now, how do I open this thing?" Fred then asked as he rubbed the lamp.<p>

"I'm free!" Norm said after appearing in a puff of smoke, "Dang it, the guy's chewing on it! Stop chewing on my lamp!"

"Who are you?" Fred asked confused.

"I'm Norm, the genie! Plus, I owe you three wishes for getting me out of that fuckin thing." Norm explain.

"Well, my name is Fred Fredburger. I can spell my name real good. Do you want to hear me spell my name?" Fred asked.

"Let me think about that, no!" Norm snapped.

Fred ignored the genie said, "F… R… E… D… F… R… E… D… B… U… R… G… E… R! Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

"That's great!" Norm said in a sarcastic voice, "Can you make your first wish so we could just forgot this whole thing happened?"

"There's a time limit?" Fred asked.

"No actually…" Norm explained.

"I wish I had more time!" Fred screamed. Fred looked around and saw that time stood still, "Het, what's going on here?"

"You wished for more time to think of a wish. I stopped time until you make another wish." Norm explained, "By the way there is no time limit!"

"I wish you told me that earlier before my first wish." Fred said.

"Looks like you have two wishes technically," Norm said confused.

"I wish there was a planet which consists of whatever make live here work but have the lava be salsa and have the people there be giant walking nachos and that I am their leader!" Fred said.

* * *

><p>When Fred and Norm both appeared on the new planet, the local 'people' surround Fred.<p>

"FOOD!" The group of 'people' said.

"Why are they calling me food?" Fred asked.

"Don't you know these guys customs," Norm said, They eat their leaders.""

"I wish I had a rocket with a gaint holder for your lamp on the outside!" Fred said as he ran away from the nacho people.

"Aww fez! Thought, I might want to take cover when inside." Norm said as he was sucked back into the lamp. A roocket appeared as Fred ran into it. The lamp was placed on the gaint cupholder.

When the rocket took off, the lamp flew out of the gaint cup-holder. Little did either Fred or Norm know, the lamp was heading straight towards the remains of the Death Ball.

* * *

><p>COMING UP NEXT: VICTIM 2 AKA DARK LASER<p> 


	2. Dark Laser

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. All characters and places are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Fox and their associates.**

* * *

><p>VICTIM MASTER 2 AKA DARK LASER

* * *

><p>The Death Ball was close to being finished after the last Dark Laser vs. Timmy Turner battle. Dark Laser, was starting to warm up the engine so they could head to Earth. Suddenly, Norm's lamp flew through the front window of the death ball. "Crap, now I have to fix the window. I wonder what retard would throw out such a beautiful lava lamp. Isn't that right Flipsy?"<p>

The little robot dog barked and flipped. "What do you mean a great evil is in there? Aw great, there's space dust on it." Dark Laser said rubbing the space dust off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a certain house of a certain bucktooth kid who has a certain evil babysitter that was in the last chapter woke up. "Hey guys!" Timmy said, "Since when has my room looked like this?"<p>

"Well when Vicky knocked you out and stole all your stuff for a yard sale." Cosmo said.

"She tried to put everything in place but she did a really lousy job." Wanda said pointing to the baseball bat that was through the window. "Can you get your bed off our bowl?" She then asked.

"I wish my room was back to normal." Timmy said.

"Poof poof!" Poof said.

"Poof's right, Vicky only didn't bring one thing back, your lava lamp." Cosmo said as he, Poof and Wanda turned into fairy form.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda said, "She toke Norm's lamp."

* * *

><p>Anyway back on the Death Ball, Norm was explaining the rules, "There are no time limits. My last victim was stupid enough to waste one of his wishes on more time."<p>

"Victim?" Dark Laser asked thinking it sound suspicious.

"I mean master. It was just a slip of the tongue." Norm said hoping to gain Dark Laser's trust.

"Well then, I wish I had a giant Flipsy!" Dark Laser said.

"Alright" Norm said as he snapped his finger. A Giant Flipsy landed on top of Dark Laser. "Oops sorry Dark. Can I call" Norm said.

"Giant Flipsy, can you get off me?" Dark Laser asked. The Giant Flipsy flipped twice while barking chorusing Dark Laser even more.

"Drones get the Giant Flipsy off me!" Dark Laser ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Turner household, Timmy ran into Vicky. "Vicky, what did you do to my lava lamp?"<p>

"I sold it to some idiot green elephant for twenty bucks." Vicky said.

"WHAT!"

"Look, I bet your nightlight being gone isn't the worst thing ever to happen."

* * *

><p>"This is so going to be the worst thing to happen to Turner." Dark Laser said.<p>

"Yeah, so I guess you want to go to Earth." Norm said.

"Make it so!" Dark Laser said.

* * *

><p>Two seconds later in Earth's atmosphere, the Dark Ball appeared. "Great not now!" Timmy shouted from Earth. "I wish there was a giant mirror between the Dark Ball and the planet."<p>

"Let me guess" Norm said, "You wish Turner was dead. You wish the mirror was gone? You wish that you had twenty moe Flipsy?"

"No, I wish that your lamp could go through the mirror after being fired from my laser cannon." Dark Laser said after thinking a little bit.

"Still mad about the gaint Flipsy?" Norm asked.

"Yep!" Dark Laser replied.

"You gonna shoot the lamp?" Norm asked.

"Yep!" Dark Laser said.

"I'm going to take cover in the lamp then." Norm said as he was pulled back into the lamp.

"Put this in the Laser Cannon." Dark Laser ordered one of his drones as he handed the lamp.

Norm's lamp got shot down to Earth. Norm's lamp hit the sidewalk sitting there waiting for the next victim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Timmy and the fairies, Fred Fredburger came down on the rocket. "My name is Fred Fredburger and I know where babies come from!"<p>

Cosmo poofed up next to Fred and said, "I know they come cabbage patches of does Santa Claus delieve them every Easer?"

"I do not like genies named Norm." Fred said walking away.

"What happened to him?" Timmy asked.

"He went back into his lamp and hit a scary huge face in space!" Fred said.

"Great Laser has him!" Timmy said. "I wish I was on the Death Ball!"

* * *

><p>With a poof, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were on the Death Ball.<p>

"Now all we have to do is keep Laser from rubbing the lamp." Timmy said. "We should slpit up, Cosmo and me will check the top two layer. Wanda and Poof, you guys will take care of the bottom two layers."

Wanda then raised her wand and poofed to the basement with Poof. Timmy and Cosmo then took the up escalator to the Dark Mall. "I can't believe Wanda was that stupid." Cosmo said.


	3. Jake Long

**Disclaimer: All characters are still owned by Disney, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fox and Comedy Central.**

* * *

><p>VICTIM MASTER 3 AKA JAKE LONG

* * *

><p>Norm's lamp lamped onto the sidewalk. Jake Long along with his best friends, Spud and Trxie were skating borading throught the city. Jake looked at his two friends not watching where he looked and said, "I still cannot believe that Gramps never told me about the WOAH!" Jake tripped on Norms' lamp sending the American Dragon flying onto the sidewalk.<p>

"Aww great. I just got this board." Jake said trying to get up.

"What happened Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know Trix." Jake said.

"You tripped on that lamp dude." Spud said poiting to Norm's lamp.

"Thanks, dude." Jake said as Trixie and Spud lifted him up.

"Maybe there's a genie in it." Trixie said joking holdinbg up the lamp.

"Well if it is, then I get the wishes." Jake said limping to Trixie, "That thing broke both my leg and my board!" Jake then rubbed the lamp.

"Greeting I am Norm!" Norm said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "You get three wishes blah blah blah. Let's get these wishes over with cause Pals is on!"

"Well first, I wish that my leg was healed." Jake said.

"_Alright first wish is kinda smart. Small wishes are never any fun_." Norm thought to himself.

"Next I wish that I had a new skateboard." Jake said.

"_Perfect, I've wanted to screw a wish like this for a couple of days_." Norm though as he snapped his fingers.

In Jake's hand appeared a silver skateboard with a golden dragon on the bottom of it. Suddenly, police cars surrounded Jake, Trixie and Spud. "What's going on?" Spud asked.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, SKATEBOARDXZ1000 THEIF!" Chief Wiggum yelled at Jake.

"Wait, what did you do!" Jake half asked, half screamed at Norm.

"Duh!" Jake thought to himself, "Gramps told mw that genies love to screw up wishes."

"Norm. for my last wish, I would like to undo my second wish." Jake said with a look on his face.

"Aww fez!" Norm said granting the wish. He was once again sucked into his lamp.

"Why are we here again?" Wiggum asked the fellow cops. "Who wants to go to Krusty Burger?"

The cops left and Jake turned into dragon form. "Just to be sure, that we don't meet again!" Jake said as he threw the lamp into the rich part of town.

The lamp flew into one of Chris McLean's windows. Spud then said to Trixie and Jake, "Does that mean he can still screw more people up?"

"Darn it!" Jake said face palming.

Meanwhile on the Dark Ball, Cosmo and Timmy approached Dark Laser, "What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Well this stupid genie named Norm destroyed my base with a giant Flipsy. I really can't fight you since I'm busy trying to rebuild before we can fight."

"Well, can you tell me where the lamp went?" Timmy yelled.

"Well I fired it here." Dark Laser said pointing to where Jake, Trixie and Spud found the lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>List Of Victim: <strong>

**Fred Fredburger (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy), **

**Dark Laser (Fairly Oddparents), **

**Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW CAUSE I AM HAVING REQUESTS!<strong>


	4. Chris McLean

**Disclaimer: All characters are still owned by Disney, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fox and Comedy Central.**

* * *

><p>VICTIM MASTER 4 AKA CHRIS MCLEAN

* * *

><p>Norm's lamp landed onto Chris McLean's dresser right in front of his alarm clock. Suddenly, a loud bleeping filled the room. Chris tried to hit the alarm clock, "SHUT UP!"<p>

Norm suddenly appeared naked and screamed, "DON'T LOOK AT ME! Oh good the guy's asleep."

"SHUT UP CHEF!" Chris screamed.

"Looks like I have to do this." Norm said poofed on shorts. He snapped his fingers and a cold bucket of water fell onto the sleeping Chris.

"I'M UP!" Chris screamed, "Wait, who are you?"

"I am Norm! I own you three wishes. Let's hurry this up cause I left the bathtub running!" Norm explained, "Wait are you Chris McLean?"

"Yes. Yes I am!" Chris smirked, "You might remember me from hit shows such as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour".

"_Good dam him. I hate that guy_!" Norm thought to himself. "_He caused almost everybody on that show to die_"

Chris though for a while (which he never did) "For my first wish, I wish that I had Lindsay' mom in bed with me!"

Norm snapped his finger and both coffins and moms landed ontop of Chris. "What the fuck are these thing?" Chris asked.

"Those things are coffins and moms." Norm said pointing to the coffins and moms.

"What are these doing on my bed?" Chris asked annoyed, "And on me?"

"You wished for Lindsay's mom to be in your bed." Norm explained. "I didn't know which Lindsay you were talking about so I sent all their moms, whether the were dead or alive."

"I wish that I could undone my first wish." Chris screamed in pain.

"Alright!" Norm said snapping his fingers and all of the coffins and moms disappeared.

"Great. Listen I want to respect me for the work of art that I am!" Chris screamed at Norm.

"Would you like to make a wish." Norm said, "Cause I didn't hear the words, I wish!"

Chris glared at the genie angrily, "I wish that you would see the true art that I, Chris McLean am"

Chris threw the lamp into his dumpster outside. Norm snapped his fingers and Chris started to turn into stone.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chris screamed, "CHEF HELP ME!"

Norm laughed at Chris before he got sucked back into the lamp. "DANG IT!" Norm screamed from inside, "THE WHOLE PLACE IS FUCKIN FLOUDED!"

Chef ran into the room only to see the statue of Chris. "I GOTTA CALL THE COPS! SOMEBODY MCLEANAPPED CHRIS AND THEY LEFT THIS UGLY STATUE! I AM SO FIRED!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the mansion, three preteenage boys by the name of Ed, Double D and Eddy were outside. "C'mon guys! Any of this Chris McLean junk can get us so much money on Ebay!" Eddy screamed.<p>

"I LIKE SWIMMING IN DUMPSTERS!" Ed screamed.

"This is so unsanitaarly." Double D said standing away from it.

"Shut it and get in here, Sockhead!" Eddy screamed. He then picked up Norm's lamp and asked, "Why would McLean throw out this cool lava lamp?"

"Eddy," Double D said, "Do you remember the last time you took something that somebody got rid of?"

"I DO! I DO! I DO!" Ed screamed.

"Shut it Lumpy!" Eddy said, "I'm taking this thing home with me!" Eddy said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, they foursome then appeared on the sidewalk. Timmy ran up to Jake, Spud and Trixie and asked,"Hey. Have any of you seen a lava lamp?"<p>

"Yeah, there was a genie in it and Jake here wished for a new skateboard and the genie stole a skateboard and Jake's was able to undo his wish using his last wish. And then he turned into his dragon form which he then threw the lamp into the mansion part of town."

"We will never find that lamp now!"Timmy screamed at Cosmo and Wanda who were now disguised as dogs.

"That kid is messed up!" Trixie whispered to Jake and Spud.

* * *

><p>List of Victim<p>

FRED FREDBURGER, DARK LASER, JAKE LONG, CHRIS MCLEAN (Total Drama)

(Sneak Peak of Next Chapter)

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked Norm.

"This just in." Ken Brockmen said to the camera, "Chris McLean is kidnapped. Which celebrity is next and why did the kidnapper leave this horrible statue? Find out at 10."

"What did you do to my friend!" Eddy screamed.

"Well, I know that there were these three kids who were playing in Chris' dumpster. Maybe you should ask them cause I did not see any stupid lamp." Chef explained to Timmy.


	5. Eddy

**Disclaimer: All characters are still owned by Disney, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fox and Comedy Central.**

* * *

><p>VICTIM MASTER 4 AKA EDDY

* * *

><p>Eddy sat down at his house where he angrily noticed that there was some hair gel on it. "Why does Chris McLean have so much hair gel?" He angrily yelled.<p>

Suddenly, Double D and Ed ran into the room. "Eddy!" Ed screamed, "Double D has something to tell you!"

"Apparently, Chris McLean was kidnapped. I fell that we should know if you saw something." Double D explained.

"Yeah, I noticed something. Why does McLean have so much hair gel? He's bald for crying out loud!" Eddy screamed as he went in the bathroom to clean the lamp off.

Eddy began to rub soap on the lamp to get rid of Chris' hair gel until Norm appeared wearing scuba gear. "How should an all magical genie breathe if his lamp flooded?" Norm asked until he noticed Eddy.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked.

"I'm Norm! The super powerful wish giver." Norm said.

"This is so great!" Eddy screamed.

"Look, I bet you don't care about me so make your wishes!" Norm said at Eddy as he poofed his normal clothes on.

"I wish for an unlimited amount of Jawbreakers!" Eddy screamed before Norm snapped his fingers.

"This Jawbreaker jar holds unlimited Jawbreakers."Norm said.

Eddy then held the Jawbreaker Jar upside down and Jawbreakers fell out of it. The bathroom door broke and Eddy along with Norm, Double D, Ed and Eddy's room were carried out through Eddy's window by a sea of Jawbreakers.

"That was awesome!" Eddy said as he held the Jawbreaker Jar upright again.

"Eddy! What happened?" Double D screamed pointing at the Jawbreakers and other junk that were now on the street.

"That was awesome guys!" Ed screamed, "It was like when Justin Beiber and Osama Bin Ladin teamed up to ride the Alamo!"

"I'm from Canada!" A Justin Beiber doll said from underneath Ed's armpit.

"Where'd that come from?" Eddy asked.

"IT'S BABY SISTER'S JUSTIN BEIBER DOLL!" Ed screamed as he grabbed the doll from underneath his armpit.

"I'm from Canada!" The Justin Beiber doll said.

"BABY SISTER! ED HAS FOUND OUR DOLL!" Ed screamed as he ran to Jimmy's house.

"Eddy, what just happened there?" Double D said, "Did you steal from the candy store or something?"

"I wish you would get away from me!" Eddy screamed before Norm smirked.

Norm snapped his fingers and Double D disappeared in a poof. "WHERE DID YOU SEND MY FRIEND?" Eddy screamed at Norm.

"I sent him away from you just like you wished!" Norm shouted.

"I didn't mean it!" Eddy screamed.

"Well then I guess you gonna take that wish back cause it would so be more rewarding to have two million dollars than a naggy sockhead around." Norm said.

"Your right. Cause now I wish for two million dollars!" Eddy said as his pupils turned into dollar bills.

Norm smirked as two hundred million pennies appeared ontop of Eddy. He quickly got sucked in to avoid beginning smashed.

About two hours later, Eddy began to wake up. He noticed that Ed was there. "EDDY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ed screamed as he hugged the doctor.

"Why am I here?" Eddy asked.

"After returning baby sister's doll, I saw you underneath a pile of pennys. You had just enough to keep you not getting kicked out!" Ed said to Eddy.

"NOT MY MONEY!" Eddy screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in town, Timmy was walking down the street with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in dog form. "Guys, I can't believe we don't know where that lamp could be!" Timmy screamed at his fairys.<p>

In front of Best Buy, Kent Brockman appeared. "This just in." Ken Brockmen said to the camera, "Chris McLean is kidnapped. Which celebrity is next and why did the kidnapper leave this horrible statue. We asked Chris' bodyguard and best friend, Chef Hatchet."

Chef appeared onto the screen. "When I came in there was a statue looking as if it was throwing something out.." Chef explained.

"Guys, I wish we were at Chris McLean's mansion!" Timmy said as he poofed away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Gramps' shop, Jake along with Spud and Trixie burst in. "GRAMPS!" Jake yelled to realize that only Haley and Fu Dog were there. "Where's Gramps?" He asked.<p>

"He's out. Apparently, a huge fairy named Jorgon needed him." Fu Dog explained.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Haley asked.

"Me, Trixie and Spud were skateboarding when I tripped on a lamp." Jake said beginning to explain.

One short explanation later, Fu Dog then said, "Wait, so you just threw the genie into the rich part of town?"

"Yeah. We have to find that lamp before somebody else gets their hands on it." Jake said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hospital, Eddy glared at the lamp which stood on the table. "Ed," Eddy asked, "can you get rid of that lamp for me?"<p>

"Okey Dokey, Eddy!" Ed said as he walked out of the room. "By the way, have you seen Double D?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on an island in Hawaii, Double D was sitting own surrounded by Hula Girls. "I don't know how I got her but I am liking it." Double D said before he lied back in his hammock.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Chris' mansion, Chef was explaining to Timmy, "Well there were three boys here. Maybe you should ask one of them id they saw a lamp. Here's one of their addresses." He handed Timmy a note card to Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>List Of Masters<p>

Fred Fredburger, Dark Laser, Jake Long, Chris McLean, Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek Of Next Chapter<p>

"If you're looking for my idiot brother, then you should check the hospital. His dumb friend was crushed by a bunch of pennies." Sarah said before shutting the door in Timmy's face.

"I AM ED!" Ed screamed as he hugged Norm.

"Gramps, what do we do?" Jake asked.


End file.
